


Custom

by bluegeekEM



Category: Firefly
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Heist, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: “Come on, come on, let's go!  We've got to get these supplies on board and make tracks before our kind hosts realize that we've made off with more'n just their glad tidings for the new year.”





	

“Come on, come on, let's go! We've got to get these supplies on board and make tracks before our kind hosts realize that we've made off with more'n just their glad tidings for the new year.” Mal's tone held its usual impatience, but Inara could see the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

Tasked with organizing the supplies and directing the lifters where to deposit their loads, Inara was well-stationed to hear all the teasing, cajoling, and grumbling that emerged during this phase of their 'refueling' trip. They were nearly finished now, though, with only a few more crates full of foodstuffs and the new stock for the infirmary.

At Simon's insistence, the medical supplies had been legitimately obtained and properly paid for, for all that mattered when Inara considered that Mal and Zoe had likely stolen everything in the apothecary till anyways. 

“It's custom to make sure you can ring in the new year with a full larder and some coin in our pockets, Cap'n!” Kaylee's voice bubbled with good cheer, even as the trunk she tried to balance and shift with River's help wobbled and nearly sideswiped Zoe as she returned for another armful of questionably-acquired goods.

“And don't be forgettin' the booze,” Jayne called out. “And lots of it.”

“There's nothin' in the tales 'bout hangovers being a right an' proper start to the new year, Jayne.” Despite her mock-disapproving tone, Kaylee turned and smiled over at the man, causing the trunk to wobble again.

“Lightly,” River cautioned, sing-song in her voice, “like a snowflake. Falling and dancing.”

“I'd prefer a little less fallin' and dancin' and a little more liftin' and carryin', actually, but River's right there, Kaylee.” Mal agreed. “Careful with those rations or else you might find yourself shy a few _very_ nice surprises for the feast you're plannin'. And besides, traditions'll vary from planet to planet, won't they? Can you really say you'd be surprised if every event Jayne celebrates were t'be acknowledged with a drink or five?”

“I guess you're right, Cap'n.” Kaylee turned and smiled at Simon when he pressed a quick kiss to her temple and grabbed hold of a free side of the trunk to help them haul their burden onto _Serenity_. Simon ignored River's rolled eyes and slight smirk. Clearly she was picking up a number of new habits from her time in the cockpit with the Captain. 

Kaylee just winked at the girl and kept chattering. “Thank you Simon. Now, Cap'n, tell me more about these 'surprises' you mentioned-”

Kaylee's voice trailed off as she, Simon, and River finally hoisted the trunk into the belly of the ship, only Mal's teasing laughter remaining audible.

She wasn't sure, but Inara seemed to remember an old tale about how one should honor the coming of the new year amongst the people one wished to be surrounded by for the duration of that year. While she wasn't entirely sure how well the old superstitions would work while floating in space and keeping company with folk of pure _ish_ heart, if ill-repute, Inara didn't think she'd wish to celebrate in any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 as a fandom_stocking fill.


End file.
